


Freunde

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Lakritz, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Danke.”
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Kudos: 30





	Freunde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).

> Ich schenke diese winzige Geschichte der lieben CornChrunchie, die heute Geburtstag hat. ♥ Ich hoffe, du magst mein klitzekleines Geschenk ein bisschen.

Kritisch beäugte Boerne Thiels Hand, die das Glas ein wenig hin und her schwenkte. „Sie spielen doch nicht etwa schon wieder mit dem Gedanken, jetzt gleich eine Cola aus Ihrer Küche zu holen und ... und ...” Er mochte es gar nicht aussprechen, die Vorstellung war schmerzhaft und scheußlich genug.

„Ist das etwa schon wieder einer von Ihren Fünfhundert Euro-Weinen, Boerne?” Thiel grinste ihn frech an.

„Natürlich nicht! Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde solch einen dermaßen hochpreisigen Tropfen noch ein einziges weiteres Mal mit Ihnen teilen?”

„Weiß nicht.” Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sagen Sie's mir.”

„Nun ja.” Er räusperte sich.

„Ja, Boerne? Würden Sie oder nicht?”

„Na schön, Thiel, mein lieber Freund.” Er stellte sein noch halbvolles Glas ab. „Ja, es könnte durchaus sein, dass ich das tun würde. Und ja, es könnte durchaus sein, dass es sich hier um einen nicht viel weniger teuren Wein handelt.”

„Aha.”

Einfach nur _Aha_? Typisch Thiel eben.

„Keine Angst, Boerne.”

„Keine Angst?”

„Nochmal mach' ich das nicht, ich habe mein Trauma ja erfolgreich überwunden.”

„Sehr gut, Herr Thiel, das ist beruhigend zu hören.”

Beide tranken weiter.

„Herr Thiel, bevor ich nun nach Hause gehe, möchte ich gerne noch schnell etwas loswerden.”

„Na, dann mal los.”

„Danke.”

„Wofür denn, Boerne? Dafür, dass ich Ihren Wein heute verschont habe?”

„Dafür, dass Sie nicht gelacht haben, als ich Ihnen ... _das von damals_ anvertraut habe.”

„Das war ja wohl auch absolut nicht lustig, was Sie mir da erzählt haben, Boerne.”

„Nun ja, aber es hätte ja dennoch sein können, dass Sie das eventuell so im ersten Moment ein klein wenig belustigt und dass Sie ...”

„Nein.” Thiels Hand legte sich auf seine.


End file.
